


Get back to the light in order to destroy the dark

by NinaDewitt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kylo will be ben solo again, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaDewitt/pseuds/NinaDewitt
Summary: The reader has been in hiding for 5 years after the destruction of the jedi temple at the hands of her former lover Ben Solo. The news of Han solo's death has finally encouraged her to seek out kylo Ren.





	Get back to the light in order to destroy the dark

You had heard stories about how Han Solo met his untimely demise. Some say the hutts had finally reclaimed what was owed to them, others say he died peacefully in the arms of the one he loved, I suppose in some ways he did, but you knew the truth. 

Ben solo was a memory lost to you, he was but a dream that was tainted by the shadow of Kylo Ren. Ben never would have harmed his father, Kylo however was a different story, he was a cold blooded snake that had shed the skin of his past life and grew a new one fashioned from black leather and a red saber. It was time and you knew it. You had to either kill him or save him. 

_~~seven years ago~~_

_Tugging gently on your hand, a newly turned 18 year old Ben solo, dragged your body up the side of a grassy mountain that lay on the outskirts of the temple. It had surprised you how much he had grown since you met him. His long limbs were no longer lanky and stiff but muscular and they now moved in complete syncrinisation with the rest of his sculpted body and his long face which was once subjected to a number of insults from other students was now a work of art. He truly was the most beautiful man that had ever graced your eyes._

_"And...... stop" Ben pulled your body along with his own to the ground in an almost animated motion and pointed with has hand that was not intertwined with yours at the horizon. "It's beautiful" you spoke without much thought._ _"You know when I was dumped here 5 years ago i used to come here.... just to think... to be alone away from everyone..." He said staring out into the distance. You squeezed his hand encouraging him to go on. "I suppose, what im getting at here (y/n) is that you're special to me and I..." he rubbed his neck anxiously and ran a hand through his ebony hair before continuing "I just wanted to show this place to you" he finally finished and gifting you a soft smile as he did so that melted your heart._

_"Thank you Ben and happy birthday" you whispered into his ear before gently kissing his cheek and resting your head on his shoulder._

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a starting point hope you all like it #firstfic


End file.
